


Phone Tapes

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deep in Freddy's, a box of tapes resides. There is only one. Maybe you should take a listen...





	

"What animatronic is your favorite?  
Mine is Foxy.  
I've always been a fan of him, so when they made Toy Foxy and tore him apart too, it was almost an insult to me.  
Those kids should learn respect!  
Heh, oh, sorry about that. I supposed I should start off these tapes with something positive, in case anyone ever finds them.   
My name is Guy, and these are my audio diaries of Freddy Fazbear's pizza  
I'm, uh, sure you know animatronics get a bit quirky, and they may scare you or unnerve you, but they're big sweethearts the children love.  
That isn't to say they are without their faults, however. I mean, without them, the, um, incident would have never happened.  
The original, golden ones with lured with noise of course, the Toys had facial recognition, witch sorta freaked me out when they would stare at me, you know?  
The classic Fazgang weren't as high tech, but still fine I suppose. And the newest ones....  
Uh, the guy came in a few days ago. Named Mr. Afton. Came in and talked big things. New animatronics.  
A cover up of everything Fazbear's had attached to it. "Circus Baby's Funhouse" was what he, um, called it.  
The designs were advance, ya know? Tons of wires and junk, and they were huge! The shortest, Funtime Foxy, was still taller than me at Five-foot-nine.  
And the biggest one was the star herself. Circus Baby. For something with "Baby" in the name, she sure will be huge!  
I hope I can see the finished result when its done. I think Foxy'll be as great as he ever was on stage!  
But...there are some...strange things in the blueprints.  
Baby can make ice cream apparently, sure, but the others...  
Ah, I'm sure its fine, I mean, why worry? Fazbear's getting a renewing, and the new ones look cute, I'll have to come back.  
But after this I have to go work at and make tapes for the original pizzaria. With, Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica.  
After I'm done there, I'll be sure to make more of these tapes!"  
\-------------------------------------------  
He never did get to make more of those tapes or see the new playhouse with Circus Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first story on here!


End file.
